Prue Halliwell
Prudence Brianna Johnna Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destined belong to Sol though. Prue Halliwell is the main female protagonist of Destined. She is the first born child to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop and eldest sister to Charlotte and Cassandra Halliwell. Out of the Charmed Ones´ Children, Prue is the third oldest. She, as well as her sisters, are cupid-witch hybrids, having inherited magical genes from both her mother and father. Prue was born in the Halliwell Manor on a day without magic, exactly four years after her cousin Wyatt, making both of them Twice Blessed Witches. She is master of Hadhafang, a sword that belonged to the Elven princess Idril and Arwen. She was named Prudence Brianna Johnna Halliwell in honor to her aunt Prue Halliwell, one of her ancestors, and Johnna in honor to Penny Halliwell´s maiden name. Since the day she was born, Prue was also destined to become a Charmed One and a Destined One. She was born with the powers of Premonition, Telekinesis and numerous cupid´s powers. She and her family used to live in Phoebe´s condo, but soon after her younger sister was born, they moved out to 1327 Prescott Street where she lived until she left and moved out to the condo they used to live in. Prue is best friends with Melinda, Chris, Tamora and Ella Marie Davies. She´s former lover with Eric Sullivan, who has become her friend after he returned to town, and with Jackson White. She is now engaged to Wyatt Halliwell her cousin, who she actually had loved for her entire life. Although their relationship went through some issues, they overcome it and managed to get back together. Prue also found out that she and Wyatt had many past lives together being one of them Allen Halliwell´s parents, Isabelle and William Halliwell. Prue was the only owner and manager of P3 since she opened until she found out Wyatt gave part of the money to buy the club. She asked him to be copartners with her. Now both are the owners of P3, but Prue is the big boss. In Season 1, Prue had to deal with new and old demons showing up. This helped her prove she is one of the most powerful witches walking on Earth´s face and one of the most powerful witches in the family. She also had to struggle with the beginning of her relationship with Wyatt and the end of it. But she also found out that it was not worth of fighting against her feelings for Wyatt because nothing she could do would make her stop loving him once he is her true love. Prue is described as a great and powerful witch. She´s very stubborn and it´s not easy to get into her head. Independent, sarcastic and bossy. She is said to be the best on writing spells. Her weaknesses are her family and Wyatt, but they are also her strength once she would anything she can to protect them, including making deals with demons. She is vain once she thinks demons should fear the simple mention of her name. In Season 2 (specifically The Witches Game) Prue becomes a Shadow Witch, along with the other Charmed Ones. After a long struggle, they destroy their necklaces and are no longer Shadow Witch (The Heart Brings You Back). Prue sometimes misses the powers the control she did while she was a Shadow Witch, but in the end, she knows that the Shadow's are wrong and that she shouldn't return to them. In Season 3 Prue deals with the aftermath of the Shadow Witches, repairing her relationship with Wyatt, and defeating the Darkness. While trying to fight Barbas, Wyatt, her husband, dies after falling victim to fear. This leaves Prue shattered and heartbroken, as well as a widow. Wyatt was believed to be dead, but it was revealed that he isn't. However, Prue doesn't know this. Prue is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History 'Background' Prue was born on February 02, 2007 in San Francisco, California to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, a Witch and a Cupid respectively. She is the daughter Phoebe had foreseen and the eldest of the female Destined Ones. She shares along with Wyatt the Twice Blessed Children status, making her almost as powerful as Wyatt. When she was a baby, she got sick and was healed by Wyatt who was no more than five years old. Phoebe left the baby alone and wanted to ask Paige to heal Prue, but when she came back to her daughter she realized Prue had been healed by Wyatt. Ever since she was a little girl everybody compared her with her Aunt Prudence. She likes it but knows that she is a different Prue Halliwell and never tried to be like her aunt. She´s naturally like her aunt and there´s nothing she can´t do to change it. At age 8, Prue was visited by her future self along with her cousins Wyatt and Chris´ future self when they were trying to stop Phoebe from being killed by a demon. Like her cousins and sisters, Prue had a normal childhood. Soon she wanted to fight demons and always wanted to go with Wyatt and Chris on a hunting trip. When she was still a little girl, Prue, Wyatt and Chris created the Power of Nine Spell and along with their cousins and siblings they vanquished a doll. That was the first time they all combined their powers together. At age 14, Prue kissed someone for the first time. Prue had asked Wyatt to be the one who kisses her for the first time because she wanted to know how was to kiss someone and she wanted to do it with someone she really trusted. She was very popular in high school and was the leader of the Halliwell coven. That was the name her colleagues gave to her group which was formed by her, Melinda, Tamora and Pandora. Prue was also a cheerleader. She had nothing to do with the common cheerleader but wanted to experience that and in her senior year became the leader of the group. During her senior year at High School, Prue met Eric when he was having dinner with his parents. She asked him to be his date for homecoming. Soon after, Eric asked her to formalize their relationship. They were together for almost three years, but the relationship ended when Eric was offered with a job in Germany. He never got to know that Prue was a magical being until he returned to town in 2030. She went to college to study Supervision and Management. And right after finishing college, Prue opened P3. It was the dream of her life. She finally got to open P3 after Wyatt made a deal with the seller so Prue could buy the club for a better price. She never found out about the deal until two years after. 'Throughout Destined Series' Prue Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Prue Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Prue Halliwell/Season 3| Season Three Personality Prue is always protective when it comes to her family. She is constantly compared to her aunt Prue, but it doesn´t mean that she didn´t take some characteristics from Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. Funny like Phoebe, sarcastic like Piper, spunky and sassy like Paige. She is also protective, quick-thinking, responsible, independent, devoted to her family, bossy and stubborn, but she´s also sweet, sarcastic, humorous, and a demon hunter. As well as Wyatt, Prue feels that she has the responsibility to protect her family. She can be very intimidating and her strong temper scares anyone who crosses her path. Prue uses sarcasm almost all the time and proud. Prue doesn't change her mind easily, but once she does, she´s not afraid to admit she was wrong. She doesn't trust easily, which is shown when Bianca and Chris started dating. She got a feeling and wasn't afraid to speak her mind and prove a point, and she also showed slight obsessive behavior mixed with concern for her cousin. Prue has a creative mind and a very good memory. She is able to create spells at the blink of an eye. Evil Prue Evil Prue is the version of Prue that she becomes when she turns Evil. While evil, she is blunt and brutally honest and saying whatever she has to so that she can get her way. She also became obsessive over bringing Wyatt over to Evil as well. When she is evil, she still cares about things but focuses on the negative parts - betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. Her pain over those things causes her to feel resentful and frustrated with them, which causes her to act out in unexpected ways. Under the influence of Darkness While under the influence of Darkness in Season Three, Prue becomes cold and emotionless, almost callous. She doesn't care who sees her doing what. As well as losing her light, she's lost her modesty. She doesn't care about the rules. She doesn't hesitate to use her powers for evil (turning Mr. Shawn into an ice statue). Despite being under the influence of Darkness, Prue still has parts of her personality - she is sassy, funny, flirty and speaks her mind. However, in that same moment, she will become cold and doesn't care what she does or who she does it too. Love Life Prue Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell Relationship| Wyatt Halliwell Prue Halliwell/Eric Sullivan Relationship| Eric Sullivan Prue Halliwell/Jackson White Relationship| Jackson White Professional Life After graduating from UC Berkeley with a degree in Management, Prue decided it was about time to re-open the P3, her Aunt Piper old club. She bought it from the seller and re-opened it. She´s the manager and works hard to make P3 one of the best nightclubs in town. Physical Appearance Prue greatly approaches her Aunt Prue appearance with the difference that Prue´s eye color is hazel. At the beginning of season 1, Prue has a long dark brown hair, but throughout the course of the season, she gets blonde highlights. Prue loves to wear makeup. On a day-to-day basis, she tries to keep it simple choosing colors that match her skin color and red or pink lipstick. On parties, events or even when working at P3 she prefers darker colors matching her clothes. She also loves to wear eye-liner given her a feline look and she´s not afraid to wear it at all times. Prue´s clothing style is classy sexy professional and casual / casual chic (depending on the occasion) wearing revealing sexy clothes and elegant clothes when working on P3 or when she goes out for dinner for example. She loves high heels. Name´s Meaning Prue was named after her Aunt Prue and Brianna Warren and Johnna in honor to her great-grandmother Penny Halliwell´s maiden name, Johnson. Prudence is of Latin origin and means Caution and Discretion. A very common name in the 16th, 17th and 19th centuries. Brianna is of Irish, Gaelic, and Celtic origin and means High, Noble, and Exalted. Found occasionally in England since the 16th century. Johanna is of Hebrew origin and means God is gracious. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' ::One of the three basic powers is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' ::One of the three basic powers is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' ::One of the three basic powers is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. Active Powers *''Telekinesis'' ::The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Prue channels this power through his hands and sometimes through his eyes. She has this power since before she was born. ::*''Advanced Telekinesis'' ::::An advanced form of Telekinesis. The user of this power can move multiple and heavy objects at the same time and over great distances. ::*''Crushing'' ::::The ability to create a force around an object or power, squashing it as a result. *''Telekinetic Beaming'' ::A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Beaming, where the object or person is moving in space through the use of pink bubbles. Prue is new using this power and is the only known being to possess it. ::*''Remote Beaming'' ::::The ability to beam something or someone without orbing oneself. *''Beaming'' ::The teleportation power used by Cupids and Witch-Cupids. Allows the user to teleport one's self to another place. Prue has a car and she prefers to use her beaming power when it comes to magical situations. *''Telekinetic Molecular Combustion'' ::The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explosion only when moved. It is a variation of the powers of Telekinesis and Molecular Combustion. Prue is only capable of using it when she moves an object or a being. When she moves the being or object it blows up upon impact to something else. Prue receieved this power in the first episode and is able to control it quickly. *''Premonition'' ::The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Prue has premonitions when touching an object. Phoebe got a premonition in the very first moment she holds her daughter for the first time. It was probably and shared premonition between both. Sometimes Prue feels what others and herself are feeling in her visions ::*''Sharing Visions'' ::::The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. This is probably what happened the very first time Phoebe hold her daughter in her arms. ::*''Astral Premonition'' ::::It is a combination of the powers of Premonition and Astral Projection and it´s the ability to project one´s consciousness into a future event allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand. Prue will probably develop this power to be able to project herself into the past. Future power *''Cryokinesis'' ::The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. Prue activates this power by bringing her palm to her mouth and blowing on it, creating a powdery ice that can easily extinguish fires and freeze objects or beings within a moment. Prue's powers grew to where she just touches something and it freezes, and at first this power was very out of control. She has since learned to control it but is still getting the hang of it. *''Empathy'' ::The ability to feel and understand other´s people feelings and emotions. Prue has full control over this power. She´s able to feel what her family members feel and still have control over it. It is unknown if Prue got this power from her mother or father or even both. ::*''Power Channeling'' ::::The ability to redirect or use another person´s power / spell once they are activated. It is an extension of her Empathy power. Prue doesn´t use it too much. *''Empatic Healing'' ::::This ability is centered around guiding mortals and healing emotional wounds. Someone who practices this can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through and then offering them advice and comfort. *''Projection'' ::Allows the user to manipulate reality. It allows her to use some other powers by projecting what she wants. However, her projection power is not as strong as Wyatt´s. ::*''Voice Manipulation'' ::::The ability to manipulates one´s voice. Prue uses it to raise her voice. ::*''Conjuration'' ::::The ability to materialize objects and beings at will. Prue channels this power through both mind and hands. *''Aerokinesis'' ::The ability to create and/or manipulate the air. Future power *''Pyrokinesis'' ::The ability to create and/or manipulate fire. Prue receives this power in its advanced form, Fire Throwing. ::*''Fire Throwing'' ::::The powerful and deadly ability to project jets of flame from the hands, capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. Ring´s Powers Cupid-witches don´t need a ring to use powers as Empathy or Beaming, but the following ones can only be used by the ones who possess a ring. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using the ring, a Cupid or Witch-Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn´t displace them and can return them there. Prue uses this power on her charges and sometimes on her family. *''Holograms'' ::The ability to project images from one´s mind into reality. Holograms are projected light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Prue hasn´t shown this power yet. *''Suggestion'' ::The ability to implant thoughts in a charge´s mind. They can suggest to their charges, telepathically, to take a chance on love. Prue succeeded when she tried to make her charges Iris and Dany give a change to one another. *''Time Travel'' ::The ability to travel in time to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Cupids are not allowed to change the past, but Prue did it when she used this power to prevent her mother was killed by a demon. This power allowed her to travel to the future as well. *''Temporal Stasis'' ::The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. Cupids use this power to slow down time and implant thoughts to charges. *''Omnilingualism'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. *''Projection'' ::Cupids possess a limited form of this power. Prue possesses this power in a witch form, but with the cupid ring, she´s able to use some other powers. However, she hasn´t performed any of the following powers yet it is known that she has them. ::*''Unblocking'' ::::Cupids use an energy field to bring energy's that are blocking their charges heart to the surface. ::*''Body Insertion'' ::::The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place that living being in another´s person mind. ::*''Soul Absorption'' ::::The ability to absorb the soul of the dead. Cupids use it to transport the soul of dead children to Cupid´s Temple. Twice Blessed Status Twice Blessed Prophecy Wyatt and Prue´s birth were predicted six centuries before their birth for an old Apothecary and his daughter and Apprentice. When the Apothecary was trapping Doom in a wall, he had a vision where he saw a twice blessed child. His daughter was unaware of what was happening and took his father´s hand. By doing it, she intercepted the second part of the prophecy where she saw a second twice-blessed child. The Apothecary and his daughter never revealed this prophecy to anyone. The Apothecary was buried with the part of the prophecy he saw while his daughter kept the second part with her afraid of evil finding out about it because she saw that what could happen to the world if the children were raised by evil. When the Apprentice was old enough she went to the Elders and asked them to protect the entire prophecy. The powerful wizard Merril unearthed the quatrain describing the first part of the prophecy. Merril was Cronyn´s mentor and knowing that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy Wiccan day planned to get the child, with Doris´ help, and raise the child as evil. As the prophecy says, Prue was born on the Wiccan Sabbath Imbolc which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis. Despite this is an unusual phenomenon, this happened twice in a four years time. While demons tried hard to get Wyatt the same didn´t happen to Prue, as evil knew nothing about a second twice blessed child and even if they knew they had not enough powers to try to attack the Charmed Ones and get the child. Being Twice Blessed makes that Wyatt and Prue extremely powerful. Being Twice Blessed means being the first born child of a Charmed One and a powerful agent of good or evil. Wyatt and Prue are both first born children of a Charmed One and an agent of good. Wyatt son o Piper and Leo (a whitelighter) and Phoebe and Coop (a cupid). HADHAFANG Hadhafang (HATH-uh-fang) is the name of the sword of the elf maiden Arwen in the Lord of the Ring series. According to the Elder Fiona, the Lord of the Ring tales really happened. Prue Halliwell is the rightful owner of that powerful sword. Prue wasn´t aware of that until she needed it to destroy the powerful demon Doom in episode 1x06 Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign . So she and Wyatt (Master of Excalibur) would be able to destroy Doom. Prue received the sword soon after her birth. Fiona headed to the Halliwell Manor on the night Prue was born to hand the sword to Phoebe. Phoebe said that as soon as Prue landed eyes on that sword, it moved straight away to Phoebe´s hands. The Elders kept the sword safe. The day Prue was born, the sword itself did some kind of sign and the Elders knew its new owner was arriving. Prue didn´t believe when Fiona told her which sword was. Prue is passionate for the Lord of the Ring tale and read all the books. Prue summoned the sword and was able to use it perfectly. Charmed One Status Prue, as well as Melinda and Tamora, is one of the new Charmed Ones. On the day Prue was born, the Elder announced that she got that right because she was the first born witch of the new generation. They said that from then on, in every generation there will be a new set of Charmed Ones. Destined One Status Prue and her cousins and siblings were destined to follow her mother steps. When Prue was little, Prue, her cousins, and siblings created the Power of Nine Spell. All nine together vanquished a "demon" that was actually a doll. They are known as the Destined Ones to the Magical Community. Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration'' ::The ability to heal and regenerate oneself´s bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of an injury. It´s automatic and is usually completed within seconds. Is the cupid´s version of self-healing. Prue doesn´t possess this power yet, as she needs a whitelighter to heal her injuries. She might get it sometime in the future. Fear * Drowning: After being trapped in the Halliwell Manor with the rest of her family, Prue is forced to confront this fear. She is able to overcome it, and is no longer afraid of water or drowning in it. * Being and Turning Dark: Current fear. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * }} Notes & Trivia *Prue was named after her aunt Prudence and Brianna Warren. They day she was born, Phoebe had a vision of past and future. She saw her sister, Prudence, and Brianna Warren as well as her daughter in the future. She also was named Johnna in honor of Penny Halliwell maiden name. Prue is the only of this generation to possess 4 names; *Prue shares many traits with her aunt Prudence Halliwell. Both have dark hair and have the power of Telekinesis. Also, both have similar personalities: she was a cheerleader in high school, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being, responsible, independent and very stubborn. Prue also shares some traits of personality with her cousin Chris; *Even when she shares so many traits of personality with her aunt Prudence, it is notorious that she took a little bit from her mother, Piper, and Paige´s personalities: funny as her mother, Phoebe; sarcastic as her aunt Piper; sometimes sassy as her aunt Paige; *Phoebe calls her Little Ladybug; *Prue was born the same date as Wyatt but 4 years later. Both Wyatt and Prue J. are Twice Blessed Children which makes them more powerful than their siblings and cousins; *Out of all the Charmed Ones' daughters, Prue is the oldest. She was supposed to be born after Melinda but came to world two months before time. Curiously, Wyatt was born before time too; *She´s an Aquarius; *Ever since they were little, Wyatt and Prue have a special connection; *Both Wyatt and Prue J. were born a few weeks early; *In season 7 of Charmed, when Wyatt told Phoebe she should better keep the imaginary friends work, he was probably talking about Prue J. However, this hasn´t been confirmed yet; *Wyatt, Prue J., Charlotte and Phoebe are the only members of the family born in the Halliwell Manor; *Wyatt, Prue J., and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents had no magic at all. However, when Charlotte was born, mortal beings had magic; *The love relationship between Wyatt and Prue J. was based on the creator´s paternal grandparents; *Prue is not obsessive about demons hunting like her cousin, but enjoys it; *"Sorry, I'm late" is the quote she first said in season 1 episode one and used again in episode 16. She uses it a few times during the show; *Prue´s relationship with her younger sister Cassandra is a resemblance of Prudence and Phoebe and later Piper and Paige relationship; *Prue´s Cupid Rings has a different shape from her father and sister´s ring; *As well as Wyatt, Prue has her own sword; *Out of the whole family, Prue is the only one that possesses a triple status: Charmed One, Destined One and Twice Blessed Child; Though, she´s as powerful as Wyatt; *Prue and Melinda´s personality traits are based on the creator´s personality; *Whenever Prue dreams or visits the future, she sees three little girls - her daughters; *She is the first character in Destined to have an infatuated stalker; *Prue reveals to Chris and Melinda that is afraid that she is evil; **She grows to believe this, so she dresses up as the Evil Queen for Halloween; *Her Cryokinesis power starts to grow in Stand by You for the first time since Season One; *She is in a class to help her with her need to control things, along with her husband, Wyatt; *Prue becomes a widow after Wyatt is believed to have died in Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die; **She shares this title with her mother and Aunt, Prudence. *She has the most past lives along with Wyatt, having a total of six known past lives - Adriel/Isis, Camila, Guinevere, Princess Tamar, Ruth, and Isabelle Halliwell; **In every life, she finds Wyatt and falls in love with him. **She is a member of the Halliwell-Warren line in her past lives starting with Isabelle Halliwell. **She was an Angel in her earliest known (and possibly first) past life. *There is a prophecy that states that Prue and Wyatt will be parents to the next generation of Charmed Ones. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Charmed Ones Category:Good Hybrids Category:DESTINED Category:Hybrids